disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline
Madeline is a werewolf student in ther roleplay They're All Real Past: When she was ten, her mother died from a illness. She never knew about her father. The only clue she has is that he ran off to protect his family. Madeline had to go live with her guardian who treated her badly. After years of dealing with her, Madeline ran away and hid in the woods.At a full moon she can transform into a wolf. Without thinking she hunted those who enters the forbidden forest in the village. One night, a human teenage girl entered the forest. The wolf saw her and started to attack her. Suddenly she transformed back and realized she was standing over the girl. Madeline had no choice but to run because of the horror she has caused. The human girl reported to the village about the wolf attacks. Within a hour, Madeline was in the hands of the village people and they had her arrested. They put her in trials and they told her to make a choice. Banishment or death. Madeline quickly said banishment. The next day, a carriage traveled her to a school where ghost, monsters, and other creature can go and learn about themselves. Life at school: One her first day, Madeline walked around the school and kept seeing faces of her students. This school was strange to her but she found it to be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She started to enjoy her classes. Her personnal favorite was the drama club. Somehow she loved to perform for the students. While walking past the gym, she see a hot guy name Flynn. She thought he was so dreamy. Then she bumps into one of the teachers name Eric. He was a vampire teacher. She told him that she was just on her way to class. Meeting Jim: Madeline finds out she has enemies at this school but thanks to her kindness, she helps Cindy and Eliowny when they were crying. She realizes that her special power is to help those like her. Madeline and Jim join a group of geeks. Milo, the smartest boy that can transform into a lion cub. Jane, a girl that can turn into a wolf and has awesome dance moves. They bond together and help each other when the bullies try to break their spirits. Finding a true friend: After the populars find out about the geeks getting confident, Phoebus, the biggest bully in the school decides to kidnap Madeline and put her in the dungeons below the school. When Jim hears about this, he worries about her and goes to save her. He confronts Demona. When she refuses to talk, he gets angry and his powers began to show even though he doesn't know it. Demona in a rare gesture of kindness decides not to deal with him and lets him go see Phoebus. Jim then stands up to Phoebus and tells him to let Madeline go. Without a choice Phoebus lets her go. Jim is so happy to see her and Madeline is so happy to see him. She then sees that Jim is a true friend. In her life, no one has ever saved her. The geek group got together and talked about Jane and Madeline joining the Wolf Sports that the school hosts every year. Madeline wants to join to get revenge on Phoebus for what he did to her and the other students. Madeline meets a Nymph name Giselle. She lets her join her group since Giselle doesn't have friends and she sees her kindness. After seeing Flynn so sad, Madeline talks to him. She tells him about Jim. Flynn thinks since she really loves him she should tell him in person. On the other hand, Basil spots Madeline and plans to eat her soul next. Basil asks her for help and she decides to help him. Without knowing, Basil turns into a demon and tries to get her soul but thing got still when another professor knocks on the door. Madeline's life was speared. She also met another student name Jane Porter. Madelnie introdued her to the geeks and they allow her to join their team. One night, Jim wanted to talk to Madeline and they talk about their feelings towards each other. They both said I love you to each other and kissed for the first time. Now Madeline was even more in love with Jim and she'll always love him forever because he showed her what life is all about. Category:Students